clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Gree
Gree, or CC-1004, was a senior clone commanderStar Wars Insider 84 who served in the Clone Wars under Jedi General Luminara Unduli. He got his name, Gree, from the obscure alien species since he was very interested in alien species. He also had a wide knowledge of many alien species in the galaxy. He was in command of the 41st Elite Corps, which is in the 9th Assault Corps. He was also trained by A-17, who trained many other commanders. Gree battled on several planets, including Dinlo,Republic Commando: Triple Zero Rodia, Uba IV,''The New Essential Guide to Droids Geonosis, and Kashyyyk. When he went to Kashyyyk, Order 66 was issued, and he attacked his Jedi General Yoda, but the Jedi retaliated and he was killed. History Battle of Uba IV On Uba IV, Gree was present in a battle between a couple of virus-filled octuptarra droids and his men. In order to not get infected and killed, they sealed their helmets and allowed to place for the virus to get them. Gree and his troopers eventually made it out alive. Battle of Tibrin In 22 BBY, Gree fought in the Battle of Tibrin along with Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and Jedi General Kit Fisto. While in battle, many clone troopers died honorably. To honor his fallen comrades, Gree adopted a new hairstyle, double stripes dyed red. The Capture of Gunray In 22 BBY''The Essential Reader's Companion'', Gree was deployed to Rodia after an alert sent from the surface by C-3PO. He left to the planet in gunships to arrest Nute Gunray, an important Neimoidian Separatist. When he arrived, he was surprised but pleased to find that Senator Padmé Amidala, along with Representative Jar Jar Binks and Rodian Onaconda Farr, had all ready secured him. After locking him up, he was transported to the flagship Tranquility to be taken to Coruscant.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi While traveling to the Tranquility by way of a Consular-class cruiser, Nute Gunray attempted to escape by bribing CC-1004, only to be rejected and hand-cuffed. After arriving at the cruiser, Gree was sent away as his Jedi General Luminara Unduli, along with Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano and Captain Argyus of the Senate Commandos, interrogated him. It started going well until an attack was launched by the Separatists to gain back the vital Separatist Senator. Gree ordered his men in the Green Company down to the hangar, where some Droch-class boarding ships had deployed B2 super battle droids. After leaving the Jedi alone in the interrogation room, Green Company fought them off, but the Separatist attack was strong enough to force the troopers into the corridors. It was later found that in the back of the boarding ships was the Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, who was to retrieve Gunray herself. Ventress entered the engine room and successfully let off thermal detonators, which rocked the ship. That convinced General Unduli to go off and capture Ventress, and Captain Argyus also convinced Ahsoka Tano, against Gree's advice, to join her. Argyus, who was secretly working for Ventress, received a message from her, telling him to take Gunray. Argyus killed his Commando comrades, and started firing on Gree, but missed him. Gree took cover and took a few shots at him, while Argyus freed the Seppie and took him as a human shield. After the captain had taken Gunray and Gree asked a few questions, the clone commander disarmed the former Senate Commando by shooting his weapon. He reacted by kicking the clone and knocking his helmet off. They talked some more, and both jumped for the gun lying on the ground. Captain Argyus lost because Gree knocked him out, but the clone was unaware of Nute Gunray, who hit him on the head and escaped with the captain now coming to his senses. Later on, Gree was seen on the bridge when the Jedi reported what had happened to the infamous Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Alzoc III Around 22 BBY, Jabba the Hutt informed the Galactic Republic of a mission that had been carried out in his territory by the Separatists, hoping for them to get punished. The Republic responded by launching a mission headed by the Jedi Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura, along with Commander Gree and Commander Bly. At the start of the mission, they utilized All Terrain Tactical Enforcers to search the area. They found floating wreckage and ice chunks, and investigated.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Unfortunately for them, Separatist agent Asajj Ventress was sent by Count Dooku to erase all information regarding them, as they did not want the Republic to find out why they were in the wrong territory. The Republic team encountered many teams of battle droids, and finally met with Ventress, where the Jedi engaged in a duel with her, only for the Dark Acolyte to fall to their will and get trapped under some ice. Gree sliced a nearby computer and they found information regarding their intrusion. The bounty hunter Cad Bane stole a superweapon and shot down a Separatist ship, which crashed in Hutt territory. Now with this new supeweapon information, the team left back to Coruscant to report their information. Second Battle of Geonosis ]]Circa 22 BBY,, Gree participated in the Second Battle of Geonosis. The first battle fought a few months prior to this battle, it was between the Republic and Separatists under the command of Poggle the Lesser. The aim of the Republic was to destroy the droid factories and secure the planet. Under the leadership of Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli, they came up with a plan–the Jedi's padawans, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee, would infiltrate the catacombs under the factory, enter through the bottom, and place the charges. They would then escape the factory and let the off, blowing up the foundry. This was started, and the main forces would engage the Separatist forces exiting the mouth of the foundry. Gree and Captain Rex led the clone troopers in the attack, and they were successful until the Separatists released a new weapon. The super tank, as it was known, was a near-invincible weapon that was capable of destroying large armies and buildings. Even after shots from Republic cannons, the super tank was unharmed and still able to shoot its own missiles at the cannons. Gree, Rex, and the Jedi ordered the troops to retreat from the tanks, as their firepower was too great. The Jedi came up with another plan. This time, the Jedi Generals would drop under the bridge the super tanks were perched on and blow them sky-high. They left the job of commanding the troops to Gree and Rex, as they set the thermal detonators on the underside of the bridge. They left, and the super tanks were dropped into the pit below as the bridge collapsed. At the same time, the Padawans completed their mission, but they were stuck in the rubble as the factory exploded. Gree ordered his men in the 41st to take cover to avoid being hit by the debris. Once it had cleared up, Gree, Rex, and the Jedi took a gunship to search for the missing Padawans. The Padawans contacted the rescue team, and Gree had his men lift the Padawans out of the wreckage. Afterward, the Republic team rejoiced for winning another battle at Geonosis. Skirmish at Dinlo In 21 BBY, Gree was sent to Dinlo with Sarlacc Battalion A, and Sarlacc Battalion B. When he, Jedi General Vaas Ga, and his men got trapped on the planet, the Republic decided that they were expendable and could be left on the planet. Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan and Improcco Company volunteered their services, as they did not want them to die when the Republic bombed the planet. Gree and around a thousand of his men escaped and went back to Coruscant, thanks to the help of the rescue team. Skirmish on Christophsis Around 21 BBY,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance Senator Padmé Amidala sent a distress signal from Christophsis after investigating Separatist mining on the urban world. A mission was launched to retrieve her, and Gree was part of that group. They left to the world and traveled to the surface in gunships, only to be shot down. Now, with no other transports, Gree convinced the Jedi to search on foot and leave the clone troopers behind with the broken vehicle. Soon, the gunship fell of the ledge of the bluff it was on, and fell to the depths beneath it. Soon, the gunship was recovered, and fixed, just in time to be used to assist the Jedi in their conflict with the Dathomirian Nightsisters they had found. Unfortunately, the Jedi had not found the Senator yet, so they continued with their investigation and ordered Gree and his troops to find a landing site. Soon, the Jedi discovered her, and ordered air support, as she was injured. They rendezvoused and helped Senator Padmé Amidala back to Coruscant. Along with rescuing the Galactic Senator, they Republic also found out about the presence of the giant Subjugator-class warship Devastation that was being produced. Battle of Kashyyyk In 19 BBY, the 41st Elite Corps was sent to the forest world of Kashyyyk, home of the Wookiees. Started by a rescue mission by Delta Squad, it formed into a large-scale war between the Republic and Wookiees against the Separatists and Trandoshans.Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy Gree and the 41st, along with the accompanying Jedi Grand master Yoda, arrived at the planet and encountered some resistance from the Separatists. Before landing, a group below had to get rid of the giant cruiser blocking their way. This was accomplished by Delta Squad, who used cannons to blow up their rival cruiser.Order 66: A Republic Commando novel With an open sky, the 41st's cruisers landed and began their assault. Death One landing, the 41st Elite Corps began their attack. In the middle of the battle, Gree's scouts gained intel and found out that the Separatists had started their main power generator, hinting that they had started their attack. This made Gree and Yoda release their troops in the trees, above the beaches, where the Wookiees were fighting. Gree, instead of fighting, stayed at the command center with Master Yoda and some Wookiees. While in the center, Order 66 was issued, and Chancellor Palpatine ordered Gree to kill all his Jedi leaders. Gree, who was loyal to the Republic, and not Jedi, complied and turned around to kill his general. Before he could shoot the Jedi master, Yoda dodged the fire and decapitated him, killing Gree. Yoda later escaped the planet, unharmed by any of Gree's troops. Armor and Equipment Phase I armor In the beginning of the Clone Wars, Phase I armor was the only armor available to regular clone troopers, and that is what Gree had. On his armor, he had a green stripe down the center of his helmet, chest, and markings on his thighs and elbows. Some of his equipment included a bandoleer containing extra ammunition, a DC-17 hand blaster, and a black holster. He also used thermal detonators and a jetpack in some cases. Phase II armor In 19 BBY, CC-1004 wore Phase II armor, the new and improved version of Phase I armor.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary His armor contained green markings on his helmet, visor, and shoulder plates. His torso and legs were camouflaged, as it worked well in the green environment on Kashyyyk. His boots were black, and he had a DC-15S blaster carbine, along with a small holster on his right leg. Appearances *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * * * comic * junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jar Jar's Big Day'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''Swamp Station Sweep'' LEGO Appearances *Set 9491 Geonosian Cannon *''Star Wars Brickmaster: Battle for the Stolen Crystals'' *Set 75043 AT-AP *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Sources * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando novel'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Annual 2011'' * * *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' External Links * * * * * Timeline Mission to Rodia Rescue on the Tranquility |list 3rd = Mission to Alzoc III Second Battle of Geonosis}} References Category:Clone trooper commander Category:Finished articles Category:41st Elite Corps Category:9th Assault Corps Category:Green Company Category:Clone troopers Category:Dead characters Category:Sarlacc Battalion A Category:Sarlacc Battalion B Category:Sarlacc Brigade